Una Segunda Oportunidad
by LillyRM
Summary: Draco jamas espero que su venganza perfecta le trajera tantos conflictos...Hermione se convirtio en uno de ellos...y ahora el ya no puede ni quiere dar marcha atras.El esta dispuesto a todo,hasta a abandonar sus conquistas .Dr/Hr, Dr/Pn, Dr/As...
1. Chapter 1

Una Segunda Oportunidad. 

* * *

Draco descubre una nueva faceta de Hermione al regresar a su ultimo ano en Howgarts...Pero esto le traera muchas complicaciones mas de las que el penso iba a ser una venganza perfecta se convirtio en una trampa de la cual el no quiere escapar.

* * *

A/N: Todo pertence a JKR.

* * *

Howgarts Express ...9:00 am

El regreso a Howgarts era algo que Hermione Granger esperaba con ansia, este era su ultimo ano y esperaba alcanzar tantas metas entre las cuales se encuentra cierto pelirrojo.

Antes de entrar en su cabina en el tren decidio parar en el bano para checar su nueva imagen, al mirarse al espejo su cabello ahora lacio y lustroso encajaba perfectamente con su nuevo maquillaje, nueva ropa algo ajustada en los lugares correctos para realsar esas curvas adquiridas durante el verano, Hermione se observo por ultima vez " Ok tu puedes Mione" se repitio al espejo, salio cerrando la puerta detras y al voltear se estrello contra el pecho de alguien "lo siento" dijo,pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su disculpa.

"Mira por donde caminas sangre sucia, ahora tendre que mandar lavar mi ropa ya la contaminaste" una voz chillante le gritaba.

"Parkinson" ,Mione la miraba fijamente sin prestar atencion a los demas estudiantes que salian para observar la escena.

"No entiendo como dejan a gente como tu contaminar nuestro ambiente, no puedo esperar a que esta tortura termine,un minuto mas de lo necesario con alguien como tu alredor y empezare a vomitar" Pansy gesticulaba con exageracion, disfrutando la risas que provocaba en sus seguidores de Slytherin.

Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos se sentia impotente ante tantos insultos.

"Que ocurre aqui?" se oyo la voz familiar de Draco Malfoy.

" Lo que me faltaba" penso Hermione, se sentia atrapada.

" Drakie, querido no es nada, solo estamos sacando la basura" Pansy apunto a Hermione.

Draco no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, delante de el se encontraba una mujer de enorme belleza la que antes era una sangresucia, sabelotodo se habia perdido en algun lado durante el verano y la que estaba enfrente de el poseia un cuerpo que inmediatamente hizo reaccionar el cuerpo de Draco, la blusa que marcaba sus redondos y firmes pechos, los jeans de corte bajo que abrazaban esas caderas y esas piernas torneadas que Draco imagino al rededor de su cintura mientras hacia gemir a Granger de placer,mientras el recorria su cuerpo avidamente con su mirada, Pansy y sus seguidores continuaban con sus burlas.

"Basta Pansy" Draco le susurro al oido, "creo que ya fue suficiente" .

Pansy lo miro y al tratar de replicar Draco tomo su mano y la coloco en su creciente ereccion, Pansy inmediatamente entendio el mensaje y dio la vuelta para dirijirse a su cabina.

Hermione seguia de pie, Draco se acerca y le susurra " Estas en deuda Granger, retire a mis perros y espero alguna gratificacion".

Ella no supo que decir. Draco se dio la media vuelta y se alejo en busca de Pansy, necesitaba saciar esa necesidad que curiosamente Granger habia provocado en el.

Al entrar a la cabina saca su varita y coloca los repectivos encantamientos, Pansy era muy vocal en cuanto a sexo se referia y no queria ser decubierto. El hecho de tener a Pansy a su dispocision era muy conveniente, pero a la vez el necesitaba la libertad para continuar con su demas aventuras.

Pansy estaba sentada en el fondo de la cabina mirandolo profundamente, Draco recorrio la distancia rapidamente y tomo sus labios en un beso ardiente lleno de necesidad, ella respondio fervientemente, el recorrio su labios con su lengua y ella habrio sus boca consediendole acceso, sus lenguas entablaron una batalla, la cual Pansy sabia que perderia Draco era dominante y siempre era asi, el aparecia y la reclamaba cada que le era necesario, sin ataduras ni compromisos y no era que ella no buscara la exclusividad con Draco pero el siempre evadia el tema, ella sabia que el tenia relaciones con mas de la mitad de las chicas en Howgarts pero al final siempre regresaba a sus brazos y ese era su consuelo.

Draco dejo sus labios y empezo a recorrer su cuello,Pansy empezo a desabotonar su camisa, pero el no estaba de humor para tomarlo con calma, abruptamente abrio su blusa y ataco con sus labios su pecho,habilmente logro quitarle el sosten, que se unio a la blusa y al resto de su ropa en el piso.

En cuestion de minutos Draco se encontaba listo entre las piernas de Pansy y son un movimiento rapido se encontraba dentro de ella, ella gimio " Draco, por favor no me hagas esperar mas". Draco empezo a moverse lentamente, pero su cuerpo no repondia, mientras el trataba de mantener el control y de enfocarse en la mujer debajo de el que gemia y susurraba su nombre entre aliento cortado por la pasion, lo unico que tenia en la mente era Granger.

Llego a la conclusion que tendria que dejar esa fantasia salir para poder llegar a su climax, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos vio a Hermione Granger, esas deliciosas piernas enganchadas en sus caderas, sus pechos moviendose al ritmo de sus cuerpos y su voz diciendo su nombre entrelazado con los gemidos de pasion, inmediatamente empezo a sentir su brio regresar y empezo a moverse mas fuerte y profundo, de pronto volvio a mirar y vio la cara de Pansy y supo que no podria terminar, " Pansy quiero que te coloques en tus rodilla ahora" le ordeno frustado por la falta de alivio.

Pansy obedecio y en segundos se encontro gimiendo de nuevo al nuevo ritmo que impuso Draco, " Draco estoy cerca,no te detengas" .

Draco sostenia las caderas de Pansy para poder penetrarla mas fuerte, ella seguia llamandolo y pidiendole mas …. "Carajo" penso " si no se caya no terminare nunca, vaya forma de matar la pasion". Cansado de escuchar su voz , Draco acelera su paso y acto seguido siente las paredes de Pansy cerrarse al rededor de su miembro,Pansy grita su nombre al llegar a su climax, minutos despues Draco alcanza su orgasmo.

Draco se levanta y empieza a vestirse sin siquiera mirar a Pansy quien todavia no se recuperaba, ''Draco eso fue maravilloso" le solo volteo a mirarla " Eh tenido mejores y tu lo sabes Pansy, ahora si me disculpas".

Sin mas explicacion salio de la cabina dejando a Pansy desconsolada.

Hermione habia alcanzado la cabina en la que se encontraban sus amigos, cuidando su compostura entro, ''Hola Mione'' un coro de voces la recibieron, Harry,Ginny, Ron …..y Lavander ...en ese momento Hermione sintio que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano,Lavander seguia presente en la vida de Ron.

Sin dar tiempo a nada se da la vuelta " Olvide algo en un momento regreso" saliendo de la cabina con lagrimas en ojos...recorrio el tren buscando una cabina vacia, despues de tanto buscar la encontro, entro y cerro la puerta detras de ella con un hechizo queria estar sola para llorar su pena, pero no noto el par de ojos grises que la miraron entrar.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer a la pequena sangre sucia le rompieron su corazon, creo que es una buena oportunidad para fastidiar a Potter, y de paso poder disfrutar algo tan delicioso como ese nuevo cuerpo que trae Granger...no podria ser mas facil" Draco se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su cabina con los demas una estrategia que planear...


	2. Chapter 2

El Plan...

* * *

Al entrar a su cabina Draco nota la ausencia de Pansy,'' al menos entendio el mensaje '' penso, tomando asiento junto a Blaise y Theo, en su memoria la imagen de el cuerpo voluptuoso de Hermione lo hizo sonreir al imaginar la expresion de Potty y Weasel al enterarse de las poco honestas intenciones que el tenia con ella.

"Que es tan gracioso Drake?", pregunta Blaise

" Tengo el plan perfecto para fastidiar al Trio Maravilla" agrego.

" Y te importaria informarnos, por que tengo la sospecha que seremos parte del plan" Theo pregunta.

" Voy a enamorar a Granger"

Ambos chicos lo observan con asombro infinito, " Drake, te sientes bien?"

"Mejor que nunca y antes de que empiezen la preguntas les explicare, mis inteciones son el romper el equilibrio desde dentro, se imaginan lo que pasaria si la escuela se entera que la sabelotodo se entrego a mi, y esta totalmente enamorada de mi al grado de traicionar a Potter yWeasley? Y ademas no la han visto?

A pesar de ser sangre-sucia ese cuerpo va estar debajo de mi gimiendo y pidiendome mas, eso se los garantizo...como que me llamo Draco Malfoy."

"Es muy arriesgado no lo crees? Como esperas que te permita hacercarte lo suficiente como para enamorarla, si lo unico que has hecho es insultarla por los pasados anos? Drake consideralo, creo que no lo vale"

"Blaise, Blaise, tengo eso resuelto, al parecer el fragil corazon de Granger esta roto y ahi es donde mi encanto entra en accion, menos de un mes la tendre en mi cama, ya lo veran."

En ese momento el tren se detuvo en la estacion, al bajar Draco se percato que Granger seguia en el tren y vio la oportunidad dorada frente a el. "Theo, Blaise sigan mi oportunidad se presento antes de lo que pensaba, los veo al rato en el castillo".

Ambos amigos sonrieron y se despidieron. Draco regreso al tren y empezo a buscarla, la encontro dormida, "muy bien Draco es ahora oh nunca", tomo un respiro, entro a la cabina y se aseguro de cerrar. Se hacerco con cuidado colocando sus manos en sus hombros sacudiendola suavemente "Granger, Granger depierta ya estamos en la estacion". Hermione abrio los ojos que aun le dolia por haber llorado tanto, haciendole dificil en enfocarse en la figura enfrente de ella. Al notar el cabello rubio y esos ojos grises su sobresalto fue mayusculo. " Malfoy, que haces aqui"

Draco se coloco la mascara de preocupacion y suaviso sus gestos " Me percate que no bajaste del tren y subi a checar"

" Y eso que tiene que ver contigo, si decido quedarme es mi problema ademas que no me has insultado suficiente por hoy? " Quieres humillarme mas, que vas a decirme esta ves, sangre-sucia ? Es mejor que te busques algo mas nuevo por...En ese momento Draco coloca dos dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

"Granger, se que algo paso por la apariencia de tus ojos, no se exactamente que fue pero quiero que sepas que tienes alguien con quien hablar" al terminar se puso de pie y salio de la cabina con la sonrisa de satisfaccion de haber dado el primer paso, dejando atras a una confundida Hermione...

Blaise y Theo no podian contener la ansiedad cuando vieron entrar a Draco a la sala de Slytherin con la sonrisa del gato que se comio al canario.

" Y bien, algo paso por la forma en que sonries asi que mejor sueltalo de una ves", Draco toma asiento frente a sus amigos " Pongamoslo asi, Granger va a ser pan comido, la muy ingenua no supo ni que la golpeo cuando el simpatetico Draco aparecio para ofrecele un hombro para llorar, es tan estupida".

Pasaron una hora riendo y contandose anecdotas de sus respectivos veranos, y de repente aparecieron un par de piernas que llamaron la atencion de Draco al igual que de los demas...pero siendo el Principe de Slytherin, El siempre tenia la primera ronda... " Mmmm, y con quien voy a compartir mi cama hoy?" pregunto Draco.

" Su nombre es Astoria Greengrass" Theo contesto.

" Caballeros creo que tengo que presentarme formalmente con la Senorita Greengrass" dijo poniendose de pie y acercandose lentamente hasta donde se encontraba, basto una sonrisa y unos susurros en su oido para que la chica accediera a seguirlo hasta su cuarto.

Draco la tomo de mano y solo espero al cerrar la puerta de su habitacion para besarla apasionadamente. En cuestion de minutos la ropa empezo a acumularse en el piso y lo unico que se escuchaba eran la repiracion entrecortada de ambos.

Draco se caracterizaba por ser un excelente amante, la regla era satisfacer a las mujeres que compartian su cama, conocia la mayoria de las tecnicas para darles placer y lo llenaba de orgullo el saber que jamas iban a tener placer parecido al que les habia dado el. Pero todos sus encuentros eran de una sola noche jamas se hablaba de compromiso ni relacion ni sentimientos, Draco Malfoy no se acercaba a esos terrenos, todo era lujuria y sexo sin ataduras, asi que sus mujeres aceptaban esos terminos con tal de pasar una noche en los brazos de el Principe de Slytherin.

Claro que habian sus exepciones como Pansy que eran la comodidad de un buen sexo oral cuando se necesitaba y no habia alguien disponible, por decirlo de alguna manera ella era un mal necesario, y habia solo un par mas que sus encuentros eran mas frecuentes, pero el siempre en busca de nuevos horizontes.Y en este momento la nueva conquista parecia que era alguien que se iba a sumar a las de la lista frecuente.

" Draco uhh no te detengas uhh" Astoria repetia mientras Draco recorria sus pezones con su lengua, sus caderas se movian lentamente debajo de el frotando su ya muy engrosada ereccion.

" Estas protegida?" pregunto el

" Si, lo estoy, por quien me tomas? agrego Astoria con tono ofendido.

" Solo queria evitar sorpresas, admitio y siguio recorriendo su cuerpo con pequenos besos, se coloco en medio de sus piernas y sin previo aviso recorrio su humeda entrada con la punta de la lengua, saboreandola empezo a marcar su ritmo lento y profundo hasta que los gemidos de su pareja le dejaron saber que ya habia alcanzado su climax. " Y aun no empezamos" le advirtio y colocando su ereccion en su entrada la penetro en un solo movimiento, con un gemido de pasion empezo a moverse lentamente mientras Astoria levantaba sus caderas para obtener mas placer, Draco inclino la cabeza capturando sus labios, la sesion duro un par de horas recorriendo la cama, el escritorio, el piso, y la mayoria de las posiciones conocidas por Draco.

Astoria era una mujer muy sexual y asi se lo dejo saber a Draco con el excepcional sexo oral de despedida. " Me voy tengo que descansar un rato, pero quiero que sepas que fue mas de lo que imagine y que mi puerta siempre esta abierta para ti" y con esas palabras salio de la habitacion del exahusto Principe de Slytherin, dejandole tiempo para pensar en el siguiente paso de su plan.

Su cara se ilumino " Eres un genio Draco" se levanto de la cama dirigiendose al escritorio, saco tinta y papel empezando a escribir " Granger, espero que te encuentres mas tranquila, aunque no lo creas este verano pasado cambio muchas cosas en mi, el enfoque que tenia de la vida cambio radicalmente y por eso quiero poder enmendar mis errores, lo intente al retirar a Parkinson en el tren y honestamente te pido una oportunidad dejame remediar algo de dano que favor consideralo...Sinceramente la nota y llamo a su buho "entregala a Hermione Granger" .

Al mirar al buho partir decidio que era tiempo de descansar por que manana tendria que enfrentar las preguntas de Granger.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto Hermione Granger no podia conciliar el sueno, la imagen de Lavander y Ron le producia nauseas. Ya no podia llorar mas y se sentia mas sola que nunca. De repente oyo un ruido en su ventana, se acerco y vio un buho majestuoso " Hola y que haces tan tarde" pregunto al tiempo el buho le extendia la pata para que tomara la nota, sentandose en su cama examina la nota y sus ojos no podia creerlo Draco "Ferret" Malfoy se estaba disculpando y pidiendole una oportunidad de redencion? " Seguro es una broma de muy mal gusto, pero Malfoy va a saber quien soy yo" su indignacion no tenia limite y tomando papel le escribio una repuesta " Ferret te advierto que no voy a prestarme a tus juegos enfermos y estupidos asi que es mejor que me dejes en paz de lo contrario te voy a lastimar de tal forma que no habra mas Malfoys que continuen contaminando este mundo, dejame sola. Si quieres redencion buscala en otro lado por que aqui no la vas a encontrar. HG." 

* * *

Ok quiero implementar un cambio. Me encantaria que me sugirieran canciones que ustedes crean que se ajustan a las emociones de nuestros personajes y la cancion mas acertada recibira la dedicacion del capitulo, espero su ayuda y gracias por leerme... besos Lilly RM.


	3. Chapter 3

Una Segunda Oportunidad...

* * *

Espero que le guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia... sugerencias, preguntas son bien recibidas...besos LillyRM

* * *

La manana llego mas pronto de lo que Draco hubiera querido, se sentia tan cansado despues de el encuentro con Astoria que la resolucion de levantarse se evaporaba rapidamente. Pero de pronto algo llamo su atencion...su buho estaba esperando con una nota atada en su pata...Granger! Y de un salto salio de la cama, tomo la nota y comenzo a leerla …...''Carajo, no puedo creer lo necia y testaruda que es esta mujer, es tan irritante" . " Tengo que encontrar la manera de acercarme a ella …. y pronto antes de que Potty oh peor aun Weaselbee le pongan las manos encima... ok hay que poner en practica en el encato Malfoy." Con esa idea en su cabeza se dirigio a la ducha...

En el comedor todo era bromas en la mesa de Gryffindor,nadie se percataba de el dolor que sentia Hermione al ver que su corazon se partia en mil pedazos al observar a Ron besar a Lavander como si no hubiera manana, Harry estaba tan concentrado en Ginny, que ni siquiera noto cuando Hermione se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo,, sin percatarse del par de ojos que la seguian avidamente….

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco observaba a Granger detenidamente y era tan obvio …. en ese momento supo de que manera le iba a ser mas facil llegar a ella...venganza … no hay nada mas facil que una mujer en necesidad de consuelo. Tomo un sorbo de jugo y se dispuso a seguirla, al salir Draco alcanzo a ver la silueta perderse entre los arboles y corrio antes de perderla ...esta era la oportunidad de cimentar su plan y no pensaba fallar esta ves.

Hermione queria gritar hasta que ya no tuviera voz, pero su miedo a que alguien notara su sufrimiento era mas grande que su dolor, Hermione la siempre preocupada por el bien comun, desinteresada y entregada por completo.. " Soy una estupida, como pude llegar a pensar que El se iba a fijar en mi, en mi que soy tan poca cosa, tan plana, claro que no hay comparacion entre Lavander y yo ….

" Eso es evidente, el ser tan 'de dominio publico' no te va Granger". una voz se dirigio a ella.

El corazon de Hermione dio una salto al percatarse de la silueta apoyada en el arbol y que lentamente se acercaba... "Malfoy ..tu ..que haces aqui?". La expresion en su rostro cambio rapidamente.

"Granger, Granger, el compararte con esa ramera de Brown es algo que no te va, si Weaselbee es tan ciego que no puede reconocer lo bueno que esta frente a el, sera su perdida entonces" la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios era algo poco familiar para Hermione, pero la manera en la que esta relajaba sus facciones hacia que ella no parara de mirarlo, pero en el momento en el que el se sienta cerca de ella sus sentidos se pusieron en estado de alerta.

" Que es esto Malfoy,otra de tus crueles bromas? Por que te advierto que no estoy de humor para esto, ya eh tenido suficiente por hoy asi que te pido que me dejes sola." Su voz subio un par de decibeles mostrando su fustracion.

Draco giro para poder verla de frente, a pesar del supuesto disgusto que ella le provocaba, esto no le evito el notar esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, que lo miraban con una combinacion de desprecio y dolor que le resultaba altamente atrayente... " Granger, solo quiero que me dejes estar cerca de ti...dame una oportunidad"

En ese momento Hermione exploto " Perdon? Escuche bien ..una oportunidad ?para que?, oh si ya se dejame adivinar ...para poder tener algo mas que puedas escupirme en la cara...pues dejame informarte que estas muy equivocado...no voy a dejar que nadie mas me lastime...me oiste Malfoy ...alejate de mi". Ella le gritaba y se paseaba de un lado a otro gesticulando.

La forma en la Granger ventilaba su dolor era algo nuevo, el ver a la Princesa de Gryffindor perder el control de esa manera lo excito de una manera increible... Granger era un especimen que valia la pena anadir a su coleccion personal … el imaginar las peleas con esta pasion ...el sexo de reconciliacion definitivamente valia la pena, la sola imagen le produjo reaccion en su entrepierna.

Hermione sentia que la sangre le hervia en las venas, el dolor era demasiado y como para coronarlo tenia que soportar la indeseable prescencia de Malfoy, que en definitiva no sabia que hacia ahi. Granger seguia gritando insultos y para Draco era dificil concentrarse con su figura paseando enfrente de el como una tentacion... " asi que no entiendo los motivos alternos que tengas oh que oscuro plan estes maquinando pero quiero que te alejes de mi, entendido Malfoy?''...

El se enfoco en su boca mientras lanzaba esta ultima advertencia... tratando de dominar su deseo tomo un par de respiros y se dirigio a ella" Ok, quieres los motivos te los voy a dar pero quiero que escuches antes de interrupir." Ella agrego con la cabeza. " Me percate de tu problema sentimental y no lo estoy apuntando para herirte, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es vengarte de Weselbee, demostrandole que eres tan mujer oh mas aun que Brown... La forma mas eficiente para hacerlo es atrapar a unos de los solteros mas solicitados de Hogwarts...Y es ahi en donde necesitas mi ayuda..

''Y tu me dices esto por? A si por que eres el hombre de mejor corazon y sentimientos en la maldita escuela y como siempre te preocupaste por mis sentimientos...no se que carajos tienes en esa cabeza tuya pero si tu crees que yo consideraria alguna sugerencia viniendo de ti lamento informarte que estas muy le apunto agriamente.

'' Ya se que no fui el mejor, pero estoy trabajando en ello, por eso te pido que me dejes ayudarte'', es ese momento se acerco y le tomo la mano...''wow, su mano es tan suave y tibia'' penso...y lentamente rozo su tibia mano con sus labios..''Hermione dejame demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy, por favor?'' . En sus ojos habia un brillo que Hermione jamas habia visto y esto le causo un sentimiento de inquietud..que no le gustaba para nada.

Hermione no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo todo era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Malfoy estaba tomandola de la mano, le beso y estaba pidiendo no mejor dicho le estaba suplicando una oportunidad? No supo que contestar todo esto era demasiado Ron, Lavander y ahora Malfoy ...Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos y se percato de sus dudas y decidio que era el momento de hacer un movimiento rapido de lo contrario la oportunidad se perderia... asi que la tomo en sus brazos y le beso lentamente...


	4. Chapter 4

Una Segunda Oportunidad

* * *

EL PRIMER BESO

* * *

Hermione ni podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo...Malfoy..Draco Malfoy...la sostenia entre sus brazos y la besaba como nunca nadie la habia besado...en su vida, su cerebro parecia que se encontraba adormecido por la explosion de sensaciones que su resistencia que de hecha era minima empezo a ceder y de manera casi imperceptible deslizo sus brazos hasta el cuello de Draco, que tomo este gesto como una invitacion a proseguir.

La sanidad y compostura natural de Hermione salio volando por la ventana en el momento en el que Draco introdujo su lengua en su boca, con fervor y pasion que nunca penso que pudiera existir.

"Que carajos estoy haciendo?" si esto ere meramente un beso inocente ...pero sus labios son tan suaves...pero es una sangre-sucia...si pero nunca nadie habia respondido con tanto fervor a mis besos ….Astoria lo hizo...si pero eso fue sexo y nada mas...pero Granger se siente tan inocente que es intoxicante..tengo que parar...un poco mas ..despues de debatir unos momentos mas decidio que era el momento oportuno y lentamente se separo de Hermione...

Al abrir sus ojos se vio reflejado en esa mirada color chocolate llena de insertidumbre y miedo ...era miedo lo que ella sentia... repulsion, enojo, desden incluso ira, esas emociones eran algo que Malfoy podia manejar pero el ver el miedo ...fue demasiado para el, en todos los anos juntos en Howgarts habia visto desfilar cada emocion por su rostro, pero esto era algo inesperado.

"Granger, Granger, te encuentras bien?" pregunto sacudiendola levemente pero sin obtener una respuesta., Hermione haciendo acopio de valor lo miro y en menos de un segundo su mano hizo contacto con la suave piel de su mejilla produciendo una enorme marca roja.

" Jamas te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo Malfoy, como te atreviste a , en este momento , yo , tu ..todo es un maldito desastre ...te odio Draco Malfoy" y salio corriendo con rumbo al castillo dejando atras a un menos que furico Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no lograba concentrase en su ensayo de posiones, su mente divagaba regresando siempre al mismo punto Draco Malfoy, las razones por las cuales la beso seguian siendo inciertas para ella y eso era algo que la quemaba por dentro, perder el control era algo que no se le daba facil a la Princesa de Gryffindor y aunque le doliera reconocerlo...lo habia perdido y de manera tal que le costaba trabajo hasta respirar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paseaba insesantemente en su habitacion "Estupida Sangre-sucia'' su enojo era tal que su las paredes de su cuarto temblaban por la intensidad de su magia.''Pero me las vas a pagar, vas a suplicarme, ya lo veras, tengo que hacerte pagar por esto'' y asi Draco Malfoy sello el destino de Hermione Granger, tomando pluma y papel trazo el plan a seguir, se impuso el plazo de 3 meses para meterla en su cama, antes de Navidad Granger seria una mas de la lista y si el plan salia como el lo esperaba El dejaria la informacion filtrarse sutilmente y cuando todo fuera del dominio publico el cierre con broche de oro la humillacion final en el comedor general en frente de toda la escuela...una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro ''mi plan es perfecto, lo unico que tengo que hacer es evocar mis esfuerzos en atraer a Granger, pero como lo logro? Ya intente un ataque frontal y no funciono ...tengo que idear algo''.

''Tsk,Tsk,Tsk Drake es simple mandale algunos poemas, flores y practica tus miradas de cachorrito enamorado'' agrego Blaise que al parecer habia estado ahi hace largo rato,''Mujeres como Granger estan hambrientas de romaticismo, asi que si quieres tener exito en tu plan te aconsejo que empiezes por escribirle una nota de disculpa, y no me mires asi ya se un Malfoy jamas se disculpa pero en este caso es necesario,y para mayor efecto agrega esto'' Blaise le ofrecio una rosa de un color muy extrano pero a la vez era cautivadora

'' Es una clase de flor muy especial y si Granger es tan sabelotodo como asegura ser al verla sabra que tus intenciones para con ella va mas alla de una amistad''

Draco hizo lo sugerido ''Hermione, lamento mucho el incidente en el cual al parecer te ofendi, permiteme ofrecerte mis mas sinceras disculpas, jamas fue mi intencion hacerte dano permiteme por favor tratar de corregir mi falta, acepta este pequeno obsequio, …. DM'' Draco miro su buho alejarse rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor y sonriendo satisfecho se acosto en su cama,con la seguridad de que manana tendria una nueva oportunida de hacercarse a la Pricensa de Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba a punto de acostarse cuando un golpe en su ventana la asusto '' Eres tu de nuevo, Malfoy ahora que pretende?'' con enojo Hermione tomo la carta y al notar la rosa sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa...''Oh Merlin esto no es posible, Malfoy...es un idiota '' Tomando un papel rapidamente escribio un mensaje ''Malfoy tu ignorancia es tal que me ofende, honestamente no se que persigues pero el hecho que madaras ese tipo tan especifico de flor solo me permite reafirmar mi teoria eres un IDIOTA, como te atreves siquiera a sugerir tal abominacion...ugh Te Odio... HG.'' y con cierta rudesa despacho al buho de vuelta a su dueno.

Un golpeteo insesante provoco que Draco se levantara ese Sabado de mal humor, despues de leer la repuesta de Granger lo unico que pudo hacer fue buscar a Blaise y pedirle una explicacion

''Blaise arrastra tu asqueroso trasero aqui y dime que carajos significa esa maldita flor que le mande a Granger por que lo unico que consiguio fue enfurecerla mas''.

''Drake te lo dije que era especial y que iba a reafirmar tus intenciones'' ,

''Oh sabio y te importaria iluminarme en cuales son mis intenciones'',

''Es que eso no lo preguntaste''

''Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora asi que mejor contestas antes de que hechize tu trasero''

''Ok, ok no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia''

''Blaise te lo advierto''

''Ok solo no te vayas a enfurecer''

" Blaise que maldito significado tiene"

''Que estas enamorado de ella''Y con esto Blaise salio corriendo hacia su habitacion ...con Draco pisandole los talones

''Maldito imbecil, ahora como voy a correguir ese error'' detras de la puerta Blaise contesto

''No era eso lo que querias con una declaracion tan abierta es poco probable que Granger te ofresca mucha resistencia''

''Pero mis intenciones jamas fueron el hacerle creer que la amo, idiota''

'' No te preocupes me lo agradeceras despues''.

* * *

Mas tarde en el desayuno Malfoy estaba algo preocupado al no ver a Granger con su sequito habitual... pero casi a la mitad del mismo Hermione entro con la hermosa flor adornandole el cabello luciendo fresca y radiente con una sonrisa que logro quitarle el aliento por un minuto a Draco.

Al sentarse inmediatamente Ginny noto la flor '' Wow Mione ese flor es lindisima''

'' Gracias Ginny'' Hermione agrego sonriendole.

Sin agregar mas se sirvio su desayuno, casi al terminar volteo lentamente y se encontro con la mirada penetrante de Malfoy, que tan pronto la vio levantarse y dirigirse afuera se levanto y la siguio hasta la torre de astronomia, ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

''Malfoy''

''Granger''

'' Te voy a otorgar el beneficio de la duda y permitirte que te expliques antes de que pierda la paciencia''

''Creo mi querida Granger que no hay mucho que explicar, la flor por si misma lo hace''

''No juegues conmigo Malfoy, no soy tan ingenua como para creer lo que insinua esta flor''

''No es question de juego, te juro que soy completamente sincero''

'' Si claro, de repente despues de anos de torturarme por mi sangre, mi origen, y mi apariencia, de la noche a la manana notaste a la insignificante sangre-sucia y descidiste que me amas, eso suena tan conveniente que me da asco''

''No lo tomes a la ligera son mis sentimientos de los que estas hablando'' agrego Draco con un tono que notaba indignacion.

''Sentimientos tu? Por favor no me hagas reir, tu careces de emociones''

'' Ouch eso fue inecesario sabias''

''Malfoy no voy a tolerar mas burlas, insultos y vegaciones de tu parte asi que es mejor que termines con esta farsa de una buena vez''

'' Por que te rehusas a creer en mis sentimientos hacia ti?''

''Por que los Malfoys no tienen sentimientos, por eso''

'' Eso no es del todo cierto''

''De la manera que sea pero no estoy en dispocision de averiguarlo''

'' Por que Hermione te niegas la oportunidad de sentir?''

''Eso no es de tu incumbencia'' replico Hermione

Acercandose lentamente se detuvo a pocos centimetros de ella ''Dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir''

'' Lo siento Malfoy, pero no''

Y haciendo el intento de alejarse le dio la espalda y Draco aprovecho esta oportunidad y la abrazo colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura...

''Que te parece que estas haciendo?''

''Intento hacerte sentir que soy sincero''

''Sueltame Malfoy''

''Dame una oportunidad''

''Malfoy te lo advierto''

'' Una sola oportunidad es lo unico que te pido y te dejare en paz''

'' Malfoy'' Hemione empezaba a perder su paciencia

Y en cuestion de un segundo Hermione sintio su boca humeda besando muy suavemente la base de su cuello.

''Por favor, una opotunidad nada mas y te prometo que lo vale'' y siguio recorriendo su cuello con sus labios.

La firmeza de Hermione empezaba a tambalearse peligrosamente, y antes de dejarse llevar puso distancia entre ella y Draco..

''Malfoy te lo suplico dejame tranquila'' y con esto las lagrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejillas.

Draco no alcanzaba a comprender el sentimiento de aprension que lo invadia al verla llorar ''Hermione no quiero hacerte dano, se que te va a ser dificil creerme pero hagamos un trato'' dijo ofreciendole su mano, Hermione se encontraba en un estado de shock

''Te escucho'' Draco aclaro su garganta

''Dame la oportunidad de cortejarte propiamente y asi demostrarte que mis intenciones son las mas honestas''

Ella lo miraba atraves de sus lagrimas..

''No entiendo que persigues y honestamente mi corazon a sido roto antes y no estoy quiero sufrir mas...lo siento pero no'' y con esto dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta no sin antes escuchar a Draco asegurarle que un Malfoy simpre obtiene lo que quiere y que en este momento lo que el queria era ella.

* * *

2 meses habian pasado ya y los esfuerzos de Malfoy por ganar la afecciones de Hermione parecian caminar muy lentamente las 2 primeras semanas lo evadio muy eficientemente, y esto lo irritaba tanto que desprecio varias veces las insinuaciones de Pansy y Astoria.

Entrando el final de la tercer semana tuvo oportunida de encontrarla en la biblioteca y logro cruzar unas palabras eh incluso le robo un beso que le costo una bofetada las notas, los poemas, los chocolates, llego un momento en el cual Hermione ya no sabia que hacer con la cantidad de flores que tenia en su recamara, confundida mas que nunca con el comportamiento de Malfoy tomo una decision...

''Esto tiene que parar'' se decia Hermione frente al espejo.''No entiendo que es lo que busca y eso me aterra, no es posible que en verdad tenga interes en mi, una sangre-sucia''

''Pero ha sido tan persistente, atento y es tan atractivo...ugh Hermione que vas a hacer ?''

* * *

''Drake,man que es lo te pasa ultimamente has estado extrano'' pregunto Blaise tomando asiento junto a el.

''Nada de que preocuparse Blaise'' Aseguro Draco

''Estas seguro? ''

''Si 100% seguro''

''Ok si es asi hoy vamos a tener noche de poker y van a acompanarnos unas bellezas, cuento contigo?''

''No lo se tengo algo que hacer''

''En serio? Desde cuando Draco Malfoy se niega una noche de lujuria y sexo ilimitado?''

''Ahora no Blaise'' contesto Draco con algo de enojo

Blaise lo miro fijamente, ellos eran amigos desde muy pequenos y el era el unico que podia asegurar conocer al real Draco Malfoy.

''Asegurame que esto no es por Granger''. Pregunto Blaise temiendo la respuesta

Draco levanto la mirada pero no respondio

''Drake? Que te esta ocurriendo con Granger?

''Draco sacudio la cabeza '' Ya no tengo mas recursos Blaise y aun asi la maldita sangre-sucia sigue negandoseme, a mi a Draco Malfoy puedes creerlo yo que pense que no me tomaria mas que un par de poemas unos cuantos susurros y la tendria en mi cama al instante, pero todo salio mal ni siquiera la flor tuvo efecto, esto se esta volviendo irritante''

''Drake estas perdiendo el control, vamos te hace falta algo de buen sexo''

Draco se puso de pie ''Tienes razon, manana pensare una mejor estrategia para llegar a Granger''

Esa noche Draco decidio que necesitaba liberar su stress y escogio a Astoria nuevamente al parecer ella era lo suficientemente discreta y eso le ayudaba a conservar su apariencia de celibe frente a Granger. El termino de los tres meses se acercaba y Draco estaba tan cerca de Hermione como al pricipio, la situacion se tornaba mas irritante para el, asi que decidio que era el momento de arriesgarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Les pido mil disculpas por haberme alejado tanto tiempo pero atravese una catarcis tanto emocional como psicologica, pero estoy de regreso y con mas decision de seguir con mis proyectos "Dulce Caroline" y "Una Segunda Oportunidad", ademas tengo varias historias cortas que se encuentran en etapa de edicion y pronto estaran a su disposicion. Agradesco su paciencia y espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mi . . . Gracia mil Lilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Una Segunda Oportunidad

* * *

Paseo en Hogsmade

* * *

Los 3 meses se cumplirian este fin de semana y Draco estaba convencido que la oportunidad perfecta se presentaria precisamente en esos dias. Trazando hasta el ultimo detalle, desde el lugar y el momento en el cual atraparia a Granger en el unico lugar donde estaba seguro que la encontraria sin duda . . . . la libreria, " Predecible como siempre Granger " y por un momento Draco se otorgo el lujo de imaginar sus manos recorriendo las curvas de ese cuerpo, el mismo que lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente, desde el momento en el que sus labios tocaron la piel de Hermione parecia que estaba intoxicado, no dejaba de imaginar su piel, el olor de su cabello y esos ojos en los cuales se reflejaba su alma, pura y sin malicia.

Las sensaciones que Hermione le provocaba lo preocupaban por que nunca antes se habia sentido asi "Que es lo que me has hecho Hermione Granger" se pregunto en voz alta, pero al darse cuenta de las implicasiones de semejante idea opto por negarla de inmediato, poniendose de pie y saliendo de su habitacion con rumbo al comedor.

El castillo se perdia en el horizonte y Hermione caminaba contenta hacia Hogsmade, al llegar se dirigio inmediatamente al unico lugar en el que se sentia comoda ...La libreria, sin siquiera imaginar que alguien ya se escontraba esperandola ansiosamente.

La campanilla anuncio su llegada, el encargado la saludo amablemente

"Hola Hermione, como estas?''

Muy bien, y usted que tal?

Bien gracias, tu lugar habitual esta reservado,

Gracias, con permiso y con una sonrisa Hermione se enfilo al fondo del local hacia el pequeno cuarto que se habia convertido en su santuario personal, miro su sillon favorito y una taza de chocolate caliente esperandola, suspirando tomo su libro favorito, tomo asiento y minutos despues se encontraba perdida en su lectura, sin percatarse de que alguien se encontaraba mirandola fijamente desde la puerta.

"Eres mia Granger" penso Draco, caminando lentamente como una serpiente estudiando a su presa se acerco,cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Hermione levanto su mirada al escuchar el click de la puerta al cerrarse

"Malfoy que es lo haces aqui"

''Buscando el momento preciso para hablar contigo"

Hermione cerro su libro poniendose de pie " No tenemos nada de que hablar"

'' Eso no es del todo cierto, Hermione'' dijo Draco con una sonrisa dulce en su cara

" Si, si lo es y si me permites tengo que irme, ya no tengo humor de leer" dijo Hermione acercandose a la puerta

Draco se coloco frente a la puerta, bloqueando a Hermione.

"Malfoy dejame salir, mi paciencia se agota" su mirada mostraba enojo

'' Mi hermosa Gryfindor te han dicho que te ves muy linda enojada, el brillo en tus ojos, toda esa pasion, me produce un deseo tan grande'' Draco no podia despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Hermione no sabia por que extrana razon no se movia parecia que los ojos de Draco la tenian embrujada, por los pasados tres meses Draco Malfoy habia hecho todo lo imaginable para llamar su atencion, desde flores y chocolates, hasta el seguirla como una sombra, miradas furtivas entre clases, recados entre sus libros, incluso llego hasta el punto de cambiar lugares en Posiones con tal de estar junto a ella lo que le gano los reclamos de Parkinson y Greengrass.

Al pricipio su actitud la irritaba enormemente pero al paso de las semanas empezo a derrumbar sus barreras lentamente,las atenciones que Draco le brindaba eran como una inyeccion de auto-estima, el ser la que provocaba que el Principe de Slytherin se esforzara tanto por ganar las atenciones de alguien tan plana y sin nada especial como ella era algo increible.

Al entrar el segundo mes Hermione ya esperaba con agrado las atenciones de Draco, El estaba entrando lentamente a su corazon y a pesar de ser una mujer muy racional y de saber que esto seria un gran error, que lo unico que le traeria serian dolores de cabeza y un corazon roto al final, su necesidad de sentirse cerca de alguien de pertenecer a alguien era mucho mas grande y desafortunadamente en esta situacion su lado emocional estaba ganando en la batalla interna en la cual se encontraba y que era evidente.

Al percatarse de esto Draco decidio tomar accion inmediata era ahora o nunca, tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, acaricio sus mejillas lentamente y rozo su labios tiernamente, cubriendo su labios con pequenos besos comenzo a aplicar la presion necesaria para trasmitir intencion en el beso, deslizo su lengua lentamente sobre su labio inferior como pidiendole mas acceso,Hermione empezaba a sentirse euforica con tantas emociones, pero en su cabeza se encontraba una pequena parte que le gritaba que corriera lejos que Draco Malfoy no era mas que problemas, pero al sentir su lengua tibia en sus labios decido que hasta un Gusano de Biblioteca merecia sentir y sin mas deslizo suavemente sus brazos hasta el cuello de Draco y en un movimiento audaz abrio su labios, Draco no podia creer que todo le estuviera saliendo tan bien, pero en el momento en el que Hermione le concede acceso y su lengua empieza a recorrer su boca todo comenzo a cambiar, al sentir sus brazos en su cuello, su cuerpo temblando de emocion y anticipacion, su plan tan bien elaborado salio volando por la ventana dejando en su lugar algo mucho mas complejo que cambiaria la vida de los dos por siempre. Draco sentia su cabeza dar vueltas con las sensaciones que Hermione le producia, en sus anos de andanzascon las mujeres jamas habia experimentado tanto placer en el simple hecho de besar a alguien, en su libro las caricias y besos eran perdida de tiempo lo importante era el sexo y su gratificacion antes que nada, pero con ella era diferente su fragilidad le producia una inminente necesidad de protegerla, y eso era algo que jamas habia sentido y lo asustaba.

Hermione lentamente separa su boca de Draco y mirandolo profundamente a los ojos le pregunta

" Que es lo estamos haciendo"

Draco sabia que el momento de contestar preguntas habia llegado asi que la tomo de la mano y mirandola a los ojos le dijo

'' Hermione yo se que nuestro pasado no a sido el mas facil, pero creeme cuando te digo que han cambiado muchas cosas en mi y que ese cambio lo quiero compartir contigo, por favor ya no me rechazes, han sido tres meses de incesante incertidumbre y quiero saber en este momento si mis esfuerzos no son en vano, una oportunidad de cortejarte, de hacerte sentir todo lo valiosa que eres para mi,eso es todo lo que pido, por favor? la mirada de Draco se tornaba suplicante

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas,y sentandose lentamente empezo a sollozar

''Que es lo que ocurre? Pregunto Draco confundido.

" Por que yo Draco, si soy tan poca cosa, una insignificante y plana mujer,una sangre-sucia, tu podrias tener a cualquiera que es lo que buscas? Humillarme mas aun? No han sido suficientes todos estos anos, ya no puedo soportarlo mas por favor ya no mas, duele demasiado.

Los sollozos de Hermione eran tan fuertes que ya no le permitian hablar... en eso momento el corazon de Draco se lleno de una mezcla de remordimiento y ternura por la mujer que tenia enfrente, jamas habia alcanzado a comprender la magnitud del dano que Hermione cargaba en su corazon, su auto estima era nula y la mayor parte de culpa era de el, sentandose a su lado, tomo sus manos entre las de el y acercandose le murmuro al oido..

Escuchame Hermione Granger eres una mujer excepcional, nunca dudes eso, plana e insignificante? Estas muy equivocada, eres la poseedora de una belleza tan dificil de encontarar una belleza natural y sencilla, tus ojos, tu cabello y esa boca oh Merlin,me ha perseguido en mis suenos por los pasados 3 meses y asi Draco permanecio sentado junto a Hermione hasta que los sollozos pararon y por fin volteeo a mirarlo

" Que es lo quires de mi Draco" pregunto con un tono de voz lleno de incertidumbre.

Merlin el sonido de su nombre en sus labios sonaba de una manera erotica que lo hacia perder el control...

'' Quiero que me permitas cortejarte de la manera en que un hombre corteja a la mujer de la cual pretende ganar sus favores y atenciones'' la voz de Draco no dejaba cavida a ninguna duda de cuan fuerte era su determinacion

Hermione no podia creer lo que escuchaba Draco Malfoy estaba pidiendo su autorizacion para enamorarla ?

" Estas seguro de esto ya no quiero sufrir mas" Draco la miro fijamente en silencio, si en realidad queria hacer esto bien sabia que no podria mantenerlo clandestinamente por mucho tiempo al principio trataria pero eventualmente seria imposible,decidio que se arriesgaria

'' Mas que nunca '' pero tu mejor que nadie sabe quien es mi padre y si el se llega enterar de esto tu correrias un riesgo enorme y por lo mismo quiero pedirte que lo mantengamos secreto un tiempo solo el necesario Hermione, mientras encuentro la manera de decirselo,me concederias ese favor mi Princesa?

Esos hermosos ojos grises le suplicaban que aceptara pero algo en su cabeza le gritaba que algo malo pasaba aqui pero por primera vez Hermione Granger decidio que se arriegaria " Si" y con esa pequena palabra Hermione sello su pacto con El Principe de Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como cubiertas de una neblina formada por los besos y las caricias que Hermione y Draco compartian por los oscuros rincones de Howgarts. El la trataba como si Hermione fuera de verdad lo mas importante en su vida, la llenaba de regalitos y detalles, procuraba pasar un considerable monto de tiempo a su lado y claro era muy meticuloso al ocultar sus conquistas.

Normalmente las visitaba ya muy entrada la noche y jamas se quedaba a dormir, solo se encargaba de saciar su necesidad de sexo. A pesar de que la mayoria de las veces si no era que en todas las ocasiones para poder tener un orgasmo tenia que poner a la chica en cuestion en una posicion que no le permitiera ver su rostro y asi el podia imaginarse que era Hermione quien gemia y pedia que lo hiciera mas rapido o mas fuerte. Pero la unica a la cual si podia mirar a la cara y alcanzar su orgasmo era Astoria . . . Draco no lograba comprender como era posible que solo con ella fuera diferente, tal vez como Astoria nunca le exigia nada a cambio despues del sexo, siempre dispuesta y lista para el, sin exigencias ni expectativas, tal vez ese era su atractivo. Y esta noche no era la excepcion . . .

Hola Astoria , puedo pasar .. . pregunto Draco al tocar la puerta.

Claro que si querido Draco .. . en que puedo ayudarte ?

Draco que venia de haber pasado una ardiente sesion de caricias con Hermione no necesito mas incentivo que ese, inmediatamente cerro la puerta y beso a Astoria con una passion fulminante y ella respondio de la misma forma, caminando hacia la cama ambos iban despojandose de la ropa y en question de minutos Draco se encontraba disfrutando de la boca experta de Astoria alrededor de su ereccion . . .

Hmmm asi Astoria . . . gemia Draco al sentir la lengua de la chica recorrerlo completo. Ven aqui dejame probarte dijo Draco al extender su mano hacia ella.

Sin darle tiempo a nada Draco recorrio su lengua a lo largo de sexo de Astoria lo que provoco que ella emitiera un sollozo al tratar de controlar el volume de su voz.

Solo le tomo a Draco unos cuantos minutos y Astoria ya habia tenido su primer orgasmo, tomandola por la cintura la monto en su regazo y ella empezo a moverse acompasada con el, la pareja estaba empapada en sudor y la habitacion olia a sexo . . . pero no podian detenerse . . .

De pronto Draco cambio la posicion al poner a Astoria en la cama y al colocar sus piernas en sus hombros lo que le daba un angulo mas profundo, el ritmo se volvio frenetico y mientras Draco jugaba con sus senos , ella notaba el preciso momento en que el dejaba de cojer con ella y empezaba a hacerle el amor a ese fantasma que Draco habia traido a su cama semanas atras . . . Astoria no era una chica ilusa y estaba plenamente conciente que lo que habia entre Draco y ella era un arreglo puramente sexual, y estaba bien con ella, el sexo era maravilloso y bastante frequente, lo unico que si le preocupaba era ese fantasma que purgaba Draco en ella casi todas las noches , no eran celos simplemente curosidad de saber quien estaba atrapando el corazon de el Principe de Slytherin.

Pero en ese preciso momento cuando ambos estaban alcanzando su climax . . . Draco le dio identidad al fantasma, al murmurar su nombre . . . Hermione.

Todo se congelo en ese instante Draco miraba fijamente a Astoria buscando alguna senal de que lo hubiera escuchado nombrar a la Princesa de Gryffindor.

Al parecer todo habia pasado desapercibido, Draco se deslizo lentamente fuera de ella y se recosto a su lado cerrando los ojos, y si darse cuenta ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El ruido de los demas estudiantes preparandose para su fin de semana desperto a Draco que se levanto de sobresalto, recordando lo ocurrido anoche se levanto despacio y procedio a vestirse, y al salir de la habitacion de Astoria se encontro cara a cara con la sonrisa cinica de Blaise.

Buena noche Malfoy ?

Bastante agradable Zabini, y donde te dirijes ?

A desayunar me acompanas, seguramente estaras muy hambriento . . .

Esta bien vamos, y si planeamos que vamos a hacer este fin de semana.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al comedor y al entrar Draco volteo buscando a Hemione, al encontrar su mirada le lanzo un guino que provoco que su cara se enrojeciera. En ese mismo momento las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a una muy sonriente Astoria y a Pansy que iba interrogando a la chica .

Con quien pasaste la noche ? Se ecuchaban tus gemidos en todo el dormitorio !

No te importa Pansy . . . estas celosa que yo si tengo sexo regularmente y a ti ni se te acercan las moscas !

Fue Zabini o a lo mejor Nott, que tal Crabbe ?

Basta Pansy, te lo advierto !

A lo major estabas promoviendo la unidad entre las casas y estabas cojiendote a un Ravenclaw o peor a un . . . .

PASE LA NOCHE CON DRACO OK ! ME COJI TODA LA NOCHE A DRACO MALFOY! Contenta Pansy . . . .

Ninguna de las dos habia notado que todo el comedor se encontraba concentrado en ellas y en su disputa, al final cuando Draco levanto la cara al escuchar lo que Astoria grito el reflejo inmediato fue buscar a Hermione y lo unico que alcanzo a ver fue sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y de dolor.

Se puso de pie rapidamente pero el sabia que no era prudente el intentar acercase a Hermione ahora, pero eso no le evita el sentimiento de ira que lo invadia por encontrarse expuesto de esa manera. Esta situacion se habia salido de control y lo unico que le quedaba por hacer era control de danos.

Hermione no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando . . . Draco su Draco habia pasado la noche entera con esa chica Greengrass y al parecer era algo recurrente . . el dolor que sentia en el pecho no le permitia respirar . . .tenia que salir de ahi . . desaparecer . . . y asi salio corriendo del comedor con Harry detras de ella.


End file.
